


Got My Picture on the Cover

by SherlockianSyndromes



Series: MCU Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Not So Sneaky Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes
Summary: Written for the High Fashion comment_fic prompt: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers, every fashion designer in the country is after Steve to model their clothes."Steve, what are you doing on the cover of Rolling Stone?!"





	Got My Picture on the Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make It Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103401) by [SherlockianSyndromes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianSyndromes/pseuds/SherlockianSyndromes). 



Tony held up the magazine in front of Steve's face.  
  
"What is [this?](https://img.wennermedia.com/480-width/rs-239346-evans-vert.jpg)"  
  
Steve's mouth quirked up into a half-smile. "A picture of me."  
  
Tony pointed at the shirt Steve was wearing in the photo. "Wearing a Captain America t-shirt?"  
  
Steve nodded. "That's what it looks like."  
  
Tony flipped the magazine closed and shook the cover in Steve's face. "Steve, what are you doing on the cover of Rolling Stone?!"  
  
Steve shrugged. "I've been getting calls. People have been asking me to do photoshoots, and I've had the time."  
  
"Oh my God, no. No. Do  _not_  book anymore photoshoots. If you're going to do this, let's do it right. I'll have Pepper hook you up with an agent -"  
  
"Not necessary."  
  
Tony stared at him, flabbergasted. "What do you mean, not necessary?"  
  
Steve took the magazine out of Tony's hands and threw it over his shoulder. He then returned the favor and shoved his sketchpad in Tony's face.  
  
"Because somebody named Rodney McKay contacted me about designing a collection with him, and I'm doing it. Gotta do something in my free time, right?"  
  
"Wait." Tony paused, deep in thought. "McKay...isn't that the guy who won Project Runway last year?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
Tony buried his face in his hands. "Captain America is a supermodel, the world is ending..."  
  
"Supermodel and fashion designer. Get it right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
